


Christmas in the Goblin City

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas comes to the Goblin City, with a helping hand from the new Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Goblin City

She remembers the first time she walked these inner corridors of the castle. She had been learning about her new kingdom, a Queen just barely old enough to marry in her world, and she had still been fascinated by everything in this land. Jareth had doted upon her as still he does and patiently explained everything about which she asked. Her brother was not mentioned that day nor was their first time together. Since then, they've talked -- she's even been to visit her brother in the world that was once hers but no longer is by her own choosing --, and there's nothing left to make her want to be above ground. Everything she wants, everything she needs, every one she loves but Toby is right here in this realm, her chosen world.

She smiles at the memories. One of the things that had befuddled her most back then had been the manner in which Jareth treated his subjects. He had been mean to her at first, cruel even, but his intentions had been good, as good as her husband's ever gets. He had quickly set about making amends the second time he'd come into her life, but although he came to treat her with kindness and dote on her unconditionally, he was equally as cruel to his subjects as he was kind to her. He'd thought they could not love him, and because of that, he'd only known one way to earn their respect: to demand it out of fear.

During that initial walk throughout their entire castle, one of the smaller Goblins, who hadn't seen the King in a while, had ran up to them, excitedly squealing about His Majesty, and thrown herself upon his feet. She had set to kissing his boots, and Jareth had simply kicked her away from him. Sarah had not mentioned her disapproval of his behavior at first, but as she had watched the Goblin sail through the air, she had wondered aloud, "How many of them are there?"

He had replied without thinking, "677,663."

The bland look on his handsome face had brought laughter from her, a chuckle after which when she stopped it, she asked in partial disbelief, "Did you just make that number up?"

"Yes," he had admitted, still without care. "Why does it matter how many of the dratted things there are?"

"Because," she had said, now being patient with him, "they are our subjects. They're not footballs."

The look on his face had again made her laugh, and Sarah had set in to explaining what football was to a man who had never watched any sport that existed in her world. He had quickly latched on to the notion of kicking a ball for fun, but it had taken her years of patiently working with him and the Goblins alike to bring them to this day. She hadn't let a holiday from her world go by without celebrating it, and Christmas had always been one of her favorites. The Goblins, she'd learned, were easy to please: a simple item for every individual Goblin, even just bought from a dollar store back in her home world, delighted them to no end. Hoggle, and others, still treasured their plastic bracelets above all else.

"I still don't see why I have to wear red," Jareth mutters after one Goblin scurries away, excitedly clutching their toy like humans she once knew would clutch a piece of gold. "It's not my best color."

"Every color looks great on you, darling," she answers, knowing just how to stroke her King's ego, "and besides, it's tradition."

"They should change it. Black looks much more fetching, or even white."

"It's not about being fetching, Jareth. It's about the Christmas spirit."

Their conversation pauses as another Goblin scurries up to Jareth's lap. She squeals so loudly that their ear drums will ring for hours afterward when Jareth places a small, plastic doll in her green hands which, despite Sarah's initial beliefs at watching the creatures, are not slimy at all. She jumps from the King's lap and runs off, excitedly waving her doll at the other Goblins waiting in line and squealing in what Sarah's come to term Goblinese about their wonderful King's generosity.

Sarah glances at Jareth and sees the smile on his face. Her husband is still the most beautiful being she's ever seen, but he's even more beautiful when he smiles as he's doing now. "Besides," she says, "you can't tell me you don't enjoy this."

He doesn't try to hide his smile from her, but he doesn't answer aloud, either, as another Goblin races up and then another. It takes hours to go through the line for today -- Sarah's had to learn to space the Christmas holiday out over several days in order for every Goblin to receive a present from His Highness --, but when they're done and the sun is setting, her husband's still smiling so wonderfully.

Sarah watches him through eyes filled with loving adoration. "Thank you," she whispers, although she knows he's come to enjoy these festivities not just for her but for the way doting on the little creatures makes him feel.

He blinks owlishly up at her. "For what?" he questions, and her smile brightens.

She shrugs simply. "For everything," she answers meaningfully, and Jareth falls in love with her all over again as he pulls her down into his lap and kisses her sweetly underneath the mistletoe.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
